Of The Sky Episode 09 / Sky Pretty Cure Ver.
„What is that?” a cute sounding female voice said. Now some white boots appear before a round stone. The person knelt down. “This doesn’t look like a normal stone.” The person said. It was Robin, Ruby’s younger twin sister. The picked up the stone. “It actually looks pretty.” She said and smiled. And decided to keep it. “Robin!” another girl shouted. “Are you coming?” It was one of Robin’s best friends. “Coming!” Robin called and ran towards that girl. OPENING “Ehh… Rainbow Tears what could that be?” Ruby wondered. “Did a rainbow cry or something?” She guessed, well knowing that this was not the right answer. “Topaz, you are smart! Or you, Amber say something!” she looked at Topaz and Amber, who of course didn’t know the answer either. “If there is someone you can ask almost every question, it is Diamond!” Sapphire said then. “M-me?” Diamond asked surprised and Sapphire nodded. “But not even she can answer this question for you Ruby.” Sapphire then added. Then Robin and her friends entered the restaurant. “Welcome back.” Ruby greeted her sister. “Woah! Aren’t those students of Shiro Private Middle School?” One of the girls asked. “Uh yes.” Emerald answered. “We are.” She looked at Sapphire and Diamond. “Why is every Nijiiro student so surprised of us being Shiro students? Both of us are attending to private schools after all.” “That’s right. But Feather-Castletown isn’t really a small town. So it can be surprising to them, that… well…” Diamond thought. “I don’t know.” She smiled at Sapphire’s expression that was saying “The queen doesn’t know the answer!!” “Anyways, look at what I have found at the Kaigan today!!” Robin said and showed the round stone to everyone. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?” she smiled. “The Rainbow Pact ~akai!” Scarlet shouted as she saw it. “Rainbow what?” Robin asked surprised looking at Ruby, since the noise came from Ruby. “Rainbow…what? What? I don’t know.” She answered while trying to hide Scarlet. But Robin saw her. “That fluffy plush again?” she wondered. “Ruby… you are really acting strange lately.” She said heading to the door. “I thought it was pretty so I picked it up. But if it is important to you, I will give it to you.” Robin said and left the room with her friends. “Meh,… Scarlet.” Ruby said. “You really need to stop this. That was close!” She said looking at Scarlet. “If you aren’t careful, our secret will be blown.” “Keeping the Guardian Angel's secret isn’t my job, it is the Guardian Angel's job ~akai.” Scarlet answered. “And that thing is important ~akai!” “Thing? You just called it Rainbow Pact.” Topaz said. “Hey, what exactly is that?” “This is the colored jewel’s vessel ~kiiro.” Yellow answered. “Colored Jewels?” Amber wondered. “Now now. You little creatures could be a little more exact with your explanations.” Sapphire added. “I hardly understand anything.” “That’s all we have been told ~shiroi.” White said. “We don’t know much more either ~shiroi.” “Heh? I thought you guys are the guardians of the rainbow? How can’t you guys don’t know that?” Emerald asked surprised. “I know, right?” Ruby smiled. “The first time we met them, they seemed so smart and aware of everything and now they are the exact opposite of it.” Everyone else nodded. “Yeah…” Amber said. “If the Rainbow Pact is the vessel of the colored jewels, it could be related to the collecting quest.” Diamond said. “Eh?” Everyone else wondered surprised. “I-I just… Look at it. It is called ‘Rainbow Pact’ but it looks so colorless, doesn’t it? That means the colored jewels aren’t inside anymore. And Scarlet said this is important. So the colored jewels are probably the Rainbow Tears that we have to collect.” Diamond finished her thought and looked up, seeing everyone looked impressed at her. “T-That’s … only a guess, you know.” Diamond said surprised then. “She could be right ~midori.” Green added. “Yes ~aoi.” Blue said standing next to the pact. “I don’t feel any power coming from it. So the jewels are gone ~aoi.” “And that is our Queen to you!” Sapphire said with an almost serious tone. “Sa-Sapphire! I told you not to call me queen!!” Diamond said a bit angry. “Anyway. Let’s go find the tears!” Ruby said determined. “Ruby… That’s a great plan, than please tell us how we are going to do that.” Topaz said with a funny tone. “Uh…” Ruby thought. “Well… Diamond, what do you think?” she looked at Diamond. Her expression was looking for help. “Heh? Um…” Diamond thought. “I-I’m not the source for every answer, Ruby-san!” “Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Ruby laughed. “Does any of you know what Catastrophe-sama did lately?” Break asked as the scene switched to the fortress of the villainss. “Why should we?” Loo answered. “I get that you don’t know that kid!” Break answered annoyed. “Why should Catastrophe-sama tell a child like you important things?” “Hey! Then I’m not wondering that you don’t know anything either, Break!” Low answered. But before the two could start a fight, Time came between those two. “Enough. If Catastrophe doesn’t want us to know, than it is alright.” He said. “Why do the two youngest always have to fight?” he wondered annoyed. “Pah.” Break said. “This is war. A kid like him has nothing to do here!” “Have you heard? The rainbow pact seemed to have left Skyriver.” Voide said crushing in this conversation that was going to become a fight soon. “What? How?” Time wondered. “It looks like the royal family has sent a letter with it to the Guardian Angels.” Voide explained. “That’s not good!” Time said. “If the Cures get to restore the power that laid in the pact, it will be hard for us to finish our job here.” Voide nodded. “I agree. I go to see if I can get it back somehow.” “Yes do that.” Time nodded and Void then left. “What’s a Rainbow Pact?” Loo wondered and everyone else remaining in the room rolled their eyes. “Let’s see…” Ruby thought. She was looking on the ground to make sure that no one is stepping on any tears. “I don’t think we can collect them that way Ruby.” Emerald said. “Yeah but still. We need to something, don’t we?” She turned around, looking at the others with a smile. “We may don’t know what we are looking for, or were we are going to find it, but at least I will not give up until we’ve collected every single Rainbow Tear!” she said, trying to cheer up her friends. “Of course you wouldn’t.” Topaz said. “Since when does Akahane Ruby give up that easily?” She smiled. “Yeah. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this before.” Amber laughed. “Your spirit is amazing Ruby.” Diamond said. Her words surprised Ruby. “What do you mean with that?” “It’s just that, I may not know you as long as Topaz and Amber do, but you are always determined to keep on doing it. No matter what it is and you can always rise my spirit too.” She explained. “That’s right.” Emerald said. “Let’s use the time. And find those tears!” Diamond said with a smile. “So they are looking for it already.” Voide discovered while watching the girls from the sky. Luckily, all of the villains were able to levitate. You can only imagine what other powers they could have. “I could distract them. And then get the Pact. But I don’t see if they have it here now.” He said. “And as long as the girls haven’t found a Tear yet, the pact is useless for them.” “Maybe the Rainbow Pact can sense the Tears when we are close to them ~kiiro.” Yellow guessed. “That would make it easier, doesn’t it ~kiiro?” “Yes, but we don’t know if it is really working.” Sapphire said. “But we can try it.” Emerald said. “Ruby would you try it?” she asked Ruby. “Hm.. I don’t think that there is anything wrong with giving it a shot.” Ruby decided and put out the pact. She was carrying it in her bag. Usually she wasn’t the person of carrying a bag but this was a special situation. However, Ruby hoped that no one of her team saw her with it. After all it was Robin’s bag. Very pink and very girly. Nothing of Ruby’s taste. But this was the only bag that Ruby had to grab. Robin would be furious when she found out that Ruby took her bag without asking, again. As today, Ruby as “lend” the bag for special situations many times before. It always made Robin angry and they eventually started a sisterly fight. “Okay.” Ruby said with the pact in her hands. “Let’s give it a shot.” Nothing happened. “Nothing… well at least we know now that THIS doesn’t work, right?” Ruby smiled. “But nice guess, Yellow.” Ruby added. “I’m sure that there is a way to find the Tears easily.” “There it is!” Voide shouted and pointed at the pact, well knowing that no one was here to actually see it. But unfortunately the girls heard him. “What was that?” Diamond wondered as everybody else did. “Ah! Look there!” Emerald pointed up to the sky, she pointed at Void, who just was about to celebrate his victory. “Eh? This guy again?!” Topaz and Amber shouted. “I’m sure he’s after the pact ~midori!” Green said. “The pact?!” Ruby shouted. “You aren’t getting it!” She shouted angrily and put the pact back into the bag. “I will! I will get it!” Void shouted back. “Um... why is he acting like a child?” Sapphire wondered. “You think so?” Diamond asked. “Well yeah, somehow.” “I’ve heard enough!” Voide shouted and summoned a ball of darkness. “Katahowa!” He shouted and let the ball grow. This time nothing has been possessed. No tree, no toy, no animal and no building. “Heh… that is new!” Amber admitted. “Girls, let’s transform!” Ruby said and everybody nodded. Ruby, Topaz, Amber: “Rainbow Paint Over!” Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond: “Magical Paint Over!” Cure Crimson: “Burn, the hot flame of passion! Guardian Angel Crimson!” Cure Saffrin: “Strike, the golden lightning of power! Guardian Angel Saffron!” Cure Sienna: “Shine, orange blaze of elegance! Guardian Angel Sienna!” Cure Cyan: “Bloom, soft breeze of nature! Guardian Angel Cyan!” Cure Azure: “Rage, wild wave of talents! Guardian Angel Azure!” Cure Whitney: “Wonderful color of intelligence! Guardian Angel Whitney!” “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! We are the Guardian Angels of the Sky!” the girls shouted after transformation. It was the first time that all six girls transformed together. So it was also the first time that every single of them have said it together. While the Guardian Angels were transforming and then surprised about the group transformation, the Katahowa stopped growing. While it was only a ball whit time, it looked nothing like a ball anymore. More like a stupid monster of some comic for young children. But it seemed to be strong. “Katahowa, let’s attack!” Voide shouted. He was secretly looking for a way to get to the bag and get the pact. After doing this, he could just disappear and leave the girlss fighting against the Katahowa and probably defeating it. Right now he didn’t care about that. And since he is a full trained elite warrior of Catastrophe, his own feelings doesn’t interrupt the Katahowa’s actions. He can be away or being distracted by something, the Katahowa still remains all his strength. However if he loses strength, so does the Katahowa. Best would be to let the big work be done by a Katahowa and leave the small things to the creator. But who did ever say that Void was thinking like that. His strategy was always to take both things and do it at the same time. While Voide was thinking about how to get the Pact, the Angels were fighting against the Katahowa. And as they thought, it may look silly but is actually pretty strong. The Cures tried to kick and punch it to the ground but it didn’t work. “What are we doing now?” Saffron asked. “I’d say let’s split up!” Crimson said. “Saffron, Sienna and I are attacking from this side.” Cyan nodded. “And we take this side!” With team work, the team was able to manage that it fell to the ground. Meanwhile Voide was sneaking to the bag. Just like the Katahowa, this looked pretty silly. “Hey!” Azure shouted and kicked him to the side. “Let’s do it fast!” She shouted. Everybody nodded. “Combine our powers!” Crimson and Cyan shouted. Sienna and Saffron nodded and the three jumped into position. They grab each other’s hands and shout: “Joining all warm colors!” Then they look up in the sky. The grey clouds open and let a red, yellow and orange colored beam through. Then they all put their fists to the direction of the Katahowa and call: “Pretty Color! Warm Explosion!”. Cure Whitney, Cure Cyan and Cure Azure did just the same, only that they did call “Pretty Color! Cold Explosion. The rainbow colored beam attacked the Katahowa and purified it. As the Katahowa was defeated, a cyan blue colored stone fell into the grass. “What?” Voide wondered surprised. Then he realized that being surprised next to the Angels was not a good idea and left. “What is that?” Crimson wondered and picked it up. The pact in Ruby’s bag started glowing. Everyone turned at the bag. The light coming from it was almost white. “Could that be…” Cyan started. “A Rainbow Tear?” and Sienna finished the sentence. Then suddenly the Tear disappeared out of Crimson’s hand and a light blue, little shooting star flew to the bag. As it arrived, the glow of the pact disappeared. Crimson then picked up the Pact. “Yes! Look, not giving up was the right decision!” ENDING Category:Archive: Episodes